


i am a we

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: bits and things i have written/collected of sense8i don't have anywhere to put themand i don't know if they'll ever get added toso have them as they arewill update tags as necessary





	1. Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> found these on my phone, don't know if i'll ever go back to them but still like them. wanted to post them.

Will is sitting at his desk, rereading files when he looks down at his hand and notices a particularly ragged hangnail. He picks at it for a moment before rising, walking into his bathroom and pulling down a band-aid from his medicine cabinet. He puts it on and goes back to his desk.

A few hours later, after he washes the dishes from dinner, he pulls the wet bandage from his hand to find only his intact skin underneath.

A few days later, he is watching television when he begins to bite his nails. He's chewed one down to the quick when he finally realizes what he's doing.

He looks over, sensing another presence. Riley. Chewing on her fingernail.

"Sorry," she says. "Old habit."

"Everything alright?" Will asks.

"Kind of," she shrugs. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

She leans forward, resting her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and kisses the crown of her head.

"What are we watching?" she asks.


	2. discussion

"I didn't marry Rajan."

"Why not?"

"Because he was expecting a love marriage, and I couldn't give him that. I didn't love him, and I couldn't even guarantee that I would grow to love him. He deserves more. He is a wonderful, kind man, and he deserves to marry a woman who will love him as he loves her."

"And if he does not love this woman, but she loves him?"

"Then I hope he makes the same choice I did to tell her that. 

I did not turn Rajan down initially. I simply told the truth, that I did not love him as he did me, and that I could not promise that if we married that I would ever grow to love him in that way. I told him that it was probably better our initial attempt to marry had been interrupted so that our marriage did not begin on a lie."

"You told him it was divine intervention?"

"Not divine, but something like that."

"Did you tell him...anything else?"

"No, I did not tell him there was another man. It would have been too complicated to explain our...situation. And it only helped me to make the right choice in that it made me face my doubts about Rajan head on."

"So you told him you wanted to call off the wedding."

"No, I left that choice to him. He told me that he was sorry he didn't see it before, and he would not force me into a marriage when I held so many reservations about it. He told me that he loved me, and then he let me go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this seems incomplete, i'm sure i'll think of more later?


	3. Loving Many Selves

Amanita began to notice when Nomi's kisses, her caresses, were not her own. At least, not completely. She didn't mind, she knew that these other people in Nomi's mind were just as much a part of Nomi as Nomi was herself, but there were subtle differences. 

Lito would do this thing where he would gaze into her eyes for a long time and then pull her into a blistering kiss, hands gently on her biceps.

And Will would brush her hair out of her face, tuck it behind her ear with a kind smile.

Wolfgang really only appeared during sex--not that that was a bad thing, by any means.

Sometimes she greeted the other sensates in Nomi's body. Sometimes she would carry a whole conversation with another sensate, and that was a trip. It was hard to reconcile that she was speaking to someone who wasn't Nomi while Nomi was right in front of her. But then Nomi's eyes would shift and her girlfriend would be back, saying something about the beautiful weather in Mumbai or the dark gray cells in Seoul, and they would go back to their life.

It struck Amanita as curious how it was so easy to love seven people she'd never met, but love them she did.

\---

Coincidentally, Amanita was a hugger. At least with the sensates.

The more time she spent around them, in Nomi's body or in person, the easier physical affection came to her. 

It made sense. Just like when she and Nomi had started dating, the attachments came naturally, without effort.

Lito was also a hugger, so they were instant friends.


	4. Angels

Standing before him now, she looks different somehow.

Her dress is no longer tattered and soiled, but soft and white, as if new.

“William,” she says, and her voice sounds far away.

“You’re Angel,” he says.

She nods.

“You died,” he says.

She nods again. Holding her hand out to him, she says, “Come with me. Let me show you.”

He begins to step forward until he hears a new voice.

“Will, can you hear me?” The voice is quiet, almost not even there. He thinks it’s Kala.

Another voice, louder, as if right next to him. Riley. “Wake up. Come back to us.”

Suddenly he is surrounded. All of them are there, calling to him.

And then he opens his eyes.

-

Kala stands over him, holding a penlight, a gentle hand on his face.

As he comes to, he feels Riley’s hand in his. Actually there, solid, not just in his head.

His eyes take time to adjust to the light, but he begins to see those in the room with him.

Wolfgang and Lito over on the couch, Nomi and Amanita sitting at the table, Sun and Capheus standing near the foot of his bed. Kala standing over him, and Riley seated beside him.

As his head clears, he begins to feel everyone’s presences, who’s actually here (Nomi, Kala, Riley) and who’s visiting (Wolfgang, Lito, Sun, Capheus). He can sense that it’s the first he’s been awake in a long time, and he can feel joy, worry, relief, and love all around and inside of him.

He clears his throat, his voice hoarse, but he manages to murmur loud enough for everyone to hear, “Hi.”

Suddenly the room is full of smiles, laughter, hugging.

All of them overwhelmed by the reunion, they are distracted by each other for almost twenty minutes before Will can ask.

“How did you do it?”

Kala begins to explain.

He nods, following along with Kala’s words as easily as if she were explaining it to herself.

“And how long was I out?” he asks, turning to Riley.

She smiles, sad and happy at the same time. “Six weeks."

“We missed you,” Nomi says.

“Me, too,” Will tells them.

-

With Sun, Capheus, and Lito back to their own lives and Wolfgang en route—though listening in just in case—Will gets the formal explanation of how four (soon five) out of eight of them (plus Amanita) are in the flesh in one place.

Kala, flown from Bombay after she solved the problem of how to block Whispers.

Riley, never having left his side since Iceland.

Nomi and Amanita, organizing the new home base in Seattle.

And Will, just woken from being sedated for six weeks. 

-

Will manages to sit up in bed, but having been off his legs for a long while, doesn’t quite feel up to walking.

Amanita steps forward, and leans down to embrace him. “So, you’re the cop who got suspended.”

He laughs, “Yeah, though if I’ve been AWOL for six weeks, I’m probably fired.”

“Not AWOL,” Nomi says, “just taking some time off. You emailed your captain, your partner, and your father and told them you needed to get away for a while, and that you’d keep them updated about when you were coming back.”

"And she checked, you’re still employed by Chicago PD,” Amanita adds.

“Wow. You guys are good.”

“Wolfgang helped, he funded most of this operation,” Riley says, thumb running over the back of his hand, the one without the IV in it.

Wolfgang shrugs when Will looks at him. “Kala’s the one who figured out the blocker.”

“But it’s temporary,” Kala says, shaking her head. "I’m still figuring how to make it last.”

“It still buys us time,” Nomi says, a comforting hand on Kala's shoulder. “And we need as much as we can get if we’re going to track Whispers and the rest of BPO down.”

“What’s the plan once we do?” Will asks.

Everyone except Wolfgang looks away from Will’s eyes.

“We keep him from hurting anyone else,” Wolfgang says without wavering.

Kala looks up toward Wolfgang.

Will takes a moment to let it all sink in. Three of his seven other selves are here with him, in the flesh. They’re all connected, all of them in this together. He can feel them thrumming under his skin.

“What’s the next step?” he asks finally, breaking the silence.

“Next,” Nomi says with a grin, “we get Sun out of prison.”

-

The next few weeks fly by. Nomi works every day, hacking her way through the Korean legal system, finding the most legitimate way to get Sun out. Wolfgang arrives, wild and anxious, but still smug as ever. 

Kala and Wolfgang work on the chemical composition of the blocker, trying to stabilize the effects to make them permanent.

Amanita spends time on the phone with Lito and Capheus, keeping them updated and trying to help organize transportation (and documentation for Capheus) for whenever they need to join the rest of the cluster.

Riley takes care of Will, helping him readjust, talking on the phone with his father and his partner, taking care of everyone else. Along with Amanita and Will, they do the majority of the cooking and cleaning while the others work.

After another couple weeks, Lito finishes up his latest movie and flies up with Hernando and Daniela in tow. Hernando and Daniela have no idea about the cluster, so everyone helps to make breaking the news as painless and simple as possible. Daniela is instantly excited and interested, taking up quickly with Amanita and Nomi, and trying to be as helpful as possible. It’s helpful that Amanita actually knows some Spanish, and Nomi borrows from Lito.

Hernando seems to remain in disbelief for another week or so, until Lito is caught up in Sun’s cycle again, and he witnesses a very confusing conversation Lito has with Wolfgang and Kala, all of them speaking hybrids of Spanish, German, Hindi, and English with no hesitation.

Daniela helps, of course. When not strengthening her English with Amanita or helping keep Riley from doing all of the cooking and cleaning, she spends a lot of time helping Hernando understand and cope with the fact that his boyfriend has seven other people in his head.

Wolfgang receives news about Felix and flies back to Berlin with a new name and new documentation. Kala takes the opportunity to fly home and visit her family, and pick up some things from her lab. Somewhere along the way back, Wolfgang tracks down Kala and they return with an eager and confused Felix.

When Capheus and his mother finally join them, Hernando spends much time discussing films with Capheus, and learning Swahili so they he can talk with Capheus’ mother. Kala also spends a lot of time with his mother, figuring out the right dose of medicine for her and helping keep her overall health ideal.

Finally, eight weeks after they wake Will up, he and Nomi manage to pull together enough evidence to prove Sun didn’t commit the crime she’s in prison for and she is released, only taking a day to go pick up her dog and get on a Washington-bound flight.

-

The day comes when all eight of the sensates are in one place. Even their friends notice, all of them suddenly seem content, whole. 

Conveniently, all of the sensates speak all of each others languages, and so all of them can communicate with the others, and help the others communicate with each other.

The first night that they’re all asleep at the same time, which takes several days because of all of the time zone changes, Will has the dream again.

-

“William,” she says.

She’s there, dress like new again, holding her hand out to him.

She smiles as the others appear, calling to them. Riley. Wolfgang. Kala. Lito. Sun. Capheus. Nomi.

He can feel the others there with him. He turns in time to see Riley appear next to him, and slide her hand into his. “Where are we?” she asks nervously.

“I don’t know,” he says, turning back to Angel.

“How are we here?” Will asks. “How are you here?”

“When a cluster is born, they are forever connected. And when one member of a cluster dies, some of their memories can remain with the remaining members. I am not part of your cluster, but I did birth you.”

“So we’re all remembering this right now?” Nomi asks.

“When a whole cluster is together in the flesh, they are simultaneously stronger and weaker. The connections between you are strengthened immensely by proximity, and being all in one place makes you all an easier target. Be cautious and take care of each other. Losing a fellow sensate is like losing a part of yourself.”

“What kind of connections are made inside a cluster?” Riley asks, sounding like she’s tiptoeing around what she really wants to ask.

“Love inside a cluster is not uncommon,” Angel says, clearly knowing what Riley meant. “Jonas and I had it. Many clusters have relationships within, but some do not. The connections are not the cause of this, they are simply a different means of communication that others do not have.”

Riley murmurs, “It’s not narcissism?”

“Not at all,” Angel says, “you are all entirely different people, no matter how connected you are. Loving a clustermate is still love, it is love with absolute truth.”

“So, even if you met like normal people and didn’t have this connection, it could still happen?” Will asks.

“That depends on whether or not you believe in fate,” Angel replies with a smile.


	5. Whole

Wolfgang, even with his history of being hit, liked being touched. He was extremely tactile in all aspects of life. It made him a good fighter, it made him a better friend and lover. A hug or a pat on the back could begin to ease any tension he had almost immediately, no matter who gave it.

Kala knew there was a time and a place for such affections. It required a relationship, and trust. She was surprised at how quickly she fell into openly receiving and giving such affection within her cluster. With Wolfgang.

All of them began touching each other constantly, unconsciously and consciously all at once. Hands, shoulders, arms, backs, faces, knees. Anywhere in neutral territory. Sometimes beyond, but never when it was unwanted. They knew every boundary, every emotion, every need or apprehension someone had without thinking. 

Kala would visit Capheus to watch more movies, and he would make room for her to spread out, pulling her feet into his lap and pressing his thumbs over her arches.

Nomi and Lito held hands a lot, going back to the Diego Rivera museum.

Wolfgang had no problem hooking his arm around Will's shoulders while they walked the streets of Berlin, of Chicago, of Mumbai when they walked Kala home from work, from the temple.

Sun began training Riley and Capheus, guiding hands and gentle corrections of their stance, their balance, their fists.

Will and Nomi would always hover close while they worked, even from different timezones their knees bumped and hands grazed when going over paperwork or the keyboard.

Even from all over the globe, they slowly grew closer and closer together, a single, unified mind spread into eight different, equal bodies. 

It would take them a while to all come together in one place, bodily. For them all to feel flesh firsthand and not just through the firing of their synapses. But that experience would spark a new level of closeness, of awareness and physicality--if they could even get any closer, it would be something religious. Something supernatural, other-worldly. Something complete.


End file.
